Braime - At War
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: Écris une histoire d'amour qui se tient durant la guerre (les amants dans des camps opposés).


**Part 1: Ramin Djawadi - Kingslayer**

 **Part 2: Kings of Leon – Closer (Presets Remix)**

 **Part 3: Twelve Titan Music – Dust and Light / Aiden Grimshaw – Breathe Me**

 **Part 4: Amber Run – I Found**

« We'll attack at dawn. »

Jon Snow avait les yeux rivés sur la carte de Westeros étalée devant lui, son visage était empreint de gravité et son regard était sombre. La tension était tangible. Chacune des personnes présentes avait conscience de l'importance du jour à venir. Certains faisaient part d'une détermination inébranlable, presque teintée d'impatience, d'autres se rejoignaient dans l'appréhension et l'incertitude de leur survie. Mais tous avaient le même espoir : celui de débarrasser le trône de fer de l'usurpatrice pour le bien de Westeros. Le bâtard en qui ils avaient placé leur foi ne les avait pas déçus jusque-là. Au contraire, le jeune loup les avait menés à la victoire plus d'une fois. Incroyable mais vrai, alors qu'ils pensaient l'assaut voué à l'échec, ils avaient remporté la victoire contre Ramsay Bolton. Ce n'était peut-être pas la victoire que tout le monde attendait car beaucoup avaient péri, mais chacun d'entre eux, une fois la maison Bolton rayée de la carte, n'avait plus qu'un seul nom sur leur bouche : le sien. Il n'était plus Jon Snow à leurs yeux. Il était devenu le digne héritier de Ned Stark, le roi légitime des Terres du Nord qui portait leurs espoirs.

Sansa Stark, sa demi-sœur, l'avait soutenu comme jamais, bien que le titre d'héritière lui revenait de droit. Cela lui importait peu. Elle ne voulait que la survie de sa maison et la mort de ceux qui lui avaient arraché sa famille lentement, douloureusement. Commander une armée en partie composée de sauvageons n'était pas de son ressort. Elle n'aurait su les guider. Mais elle était tout de même là, juste à côté de lui, prête à émettre des idées et à le conseiller. Elle avait beaucoup appris ces dernières années et n'était pas en reste. Surtout que c'était elle qui avait réussi à convaincre Petyr Baelish de joindre son armée à la leur face aux Bolton. Elle avait su trouver les mots, elle avait su le manipuler malgré ses réticences à faire appel à cet homme qu'elle était incapable de comprendre. On ne pouvait nier sa participation à l'effort de guerre, elle avait permis de remporter la victoire sur Ramsay. Mieux encore, elle s'était chargée elle-même de lui faire regretter son existence et de venger tous ceux qui avaient péri par sa main. Ce que Jon n'avait pas osé faire, elle l'avait fait avec prestance et dans l'ombre.

Le titre de leader pesait alors sur les épaules du jeune homme, ç'en était presque insupportable. Il avait d'abord voulu s'en débarrasser après ce qu'il avait vécu avec la garde de nuit, mais trop d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants croyaient en lui désormais. Il avait leur sort en ses mains et ne pourrait plus se regarder en face s'il manquait à son devoir. Il en serait tout bonnement incapable. Alors il les menait encore une fois en guerre, et cette fois, il avait conscience, autant que chaque personne présente sous la tente ce soir-là, que cette guerre-là serait la pire de toutes. On ne provoque pas Cersei Lannister sans conséquences. On ne s'attaque pas à l'armée royale sans prendre de risque.

Lyanna Mormont acquiesça aux mots de celui qu'elle avait choisi de suivre, sous le regard approbateur de Ser Davos. Elle avait beau être très jeune, elle se montrait plus mature que beaucoup d'autres. Sans compter qu'elle était sage, réfléchie, et qu'elle prenait soin de son peuple. Ce qui était une grande qualité pour l'héritière d'une maison telle que la sienne. C'était notamment pour cela que Ser Davos, en bon conseiller, avait incité Jon à lui faire confiance, et il avait eu raison.

« It will be done your way. My men and I will be at your side till the end.

\- The Free Folk will walk in your path, said Tormund.

\- The people of the Vale are yours to fight, said Petyr Baelish. »

Sansa jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui la regardait avec insistance plus qu'il ne regardait Jon, comme le faisaient les autres. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, puis elle choisit de reporter son attention devant elle au lieu de la porter sur l'homme debout juste à sa droite. Elle devait garder ses distances mais devait garder un œil sur lui et s'assurer qu'il ne les trahirait pas au dernier moment. Brienne of Tarth assistait à la réunion elle aussi. Elle avait prêté serment à Sansa Stark et se devait de savoir comment les choses se dérouleraient le lendemain sur le champ de bataille si elle voulait mener sa mission de protection à bien. La jeune fille n'était pas une guerrière, mais elle pourrait compter sur son épée et sa dévotion, ça, elle pouvait l'assurer. Mais à l'instant, Brienne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'homme aux cheveux grisâtre d'un regard suspicieux. Elle ne l'appréciait pas tellement, encore moins après avoir vu la manière dont il se comportait avec sa jeune protégée. Alors elle veillait de près à ce qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. S'il faisait le moindre faux pas, il aurait affaire à la lame de son épée. Lady Mormont porta le poing à son cœur, et chaque personne présente sous la tente fit de même. La cohorte clama comme une seule voix.

« The King in the North. »

Puis la réunion prit fin. La plupart des seigneurs et leaders présents quittèrent la tente les uns après les autres, laissant le frère et la sœur en petit comité avec Ser Davos, Brienne of Tarth et Tormund le sauvageon. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde mais elle l'ignora, mal à l'aise. Elle avait du mal avec son comportement. Elle sentait bien son regard insistant sur sa personne et elle détestait avoir l'impression d'être un simple objet de désir, ou pire, un bout de viande. Car elle doutait fortement que ce désir, peu importe d'où il venait, était injustifié et malsain. C'était vraiment désagréable. Elle ne pouvait que détourner le regard quand il avait ce sourire étrange en parvenant à faire en sorte de s'approcher de la guerrière.

Le sauvageon fit un pas vers le loup et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas de mot rassurant ce soir-là. D'un côté, il avait un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de lancer ses semblables contre la reine d'un pays qui n'était pas le leur, même si son peuple n'avait pas d'autre choix à cause de la présente des Marcheurs Blancs derrière le mur, grouillant sur les terres qui les avait vus naitre. De l'autre côté, il avait envie de dire à Jon qu'il le suivrait jusqu'en enfer et ne doutait pas de lui. Il le soutenait et avec une confiance presque aveugle en l'homme. Cependant, même sans prononcer le moindre mot, Jon sembla comprendre ce qu'il tentait de lui dire puisqu'il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils avaient eu assez affaire l'un à l'autre pour arriver à décrypter certaines émotions ou certaines pensées qui germaient dans leurs yeux. Tormund tapota alors son épaule comme s'il avait étreint son frère, et disparu derrière le voile de la tente.

Dans le silence qui s'était installé, le frère et la sœur se dévisagèrent. Eux aussi étaient rongés par l'appréhension, même si Sansa l'affichait beaucoup moins sur son visage, refusant de le laisser transparaitre. Elle avait appris à être forte ces derniers temps, à forger sa volonté et sa patience, à garder ses émotions et ses sentiments enfouis. Elle n'était plus une petite fille qui pleurait pour un caprice, s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour un refus ou frémissait à la pensée qu'on puisse ôter la vie d'un homme. Mais même malgré ça, Jon Snow la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Il veillerait toujours sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive, ignorant le passage du temps. Il releva son regard sur le mercenaire.

« Lady Brienne.

\- Lord Stark. »

Il fut un peu perturbé par l'usage du nom. Il avait été traité comme un bâtard pendant si longtemps qu'il était convaincu qu'il était indigne de porter le nom de son père. Mais on l'appelait de plus en plus ainsi alors il lui fallait s'habituer. Le ton de sa voix laissait entendre qu'il était préoccupait et qu'il comptait sur la femme qu'il avait en face de lui bien qu'il ne la connaissait que très peu. Ce qu'il avait à dire lui pesait car, il était vrai, il craignait infiniment plus pour la vie de sa sœur que pour la sienne et ne supporterait pas de la savoir en danger de mort.

« I trust you with my sister.

\- I made an oath. I'll keep it. You don't have to worry, Milord.

\- I know.

\- I swear on my honor, she'll be safe with me. »

Brienne avait conscience de l'importance de sa mission et quand elle donnait sa parole, on pouvait être certain qu'elle la tiendrait en toute circonstance. Jon resta interdit mais Sansa ne lui permit pas de douter de celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois déjà.

« She'll protect me. I trust her with my life. She's a better swordsman than you'll ever be. »

Ser Davos esquissa un léger sourire en coin à la remarque quelque peu provocatrice qui sous-entendait qu'il avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de lui arriver à la cheville. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il avait eu l'occasion de la voir se battre, et, par les Sept, c'était un sacré bout de femme.

« I hear you. But, please remember, Lady Brienne, that-

\- That your sister is the one to protect. If you happen to die, she'll be the heir of House Stark. Yes, I know, Milord. I promise, she'll be safe. I'll make sure of that. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, l'air inquiet malgré tout. Puis il finit par acquiescer devant la détermination inébranlable et la loyauté sans faille dont elle faisait preuve. Il allait finir par la croire, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ses preuves à ses yeux, voilà tout. Depuis que la tente s'était vidée, l'atmosphère s'était à peine délestée de sa tension. Ils étaient plus préoccupés de la nuit à venir que sujets aux regards pesants et plein d'espoir. Dans le silence qui se fit, Brienne sut qu'elle se devait de les laisser tous les trois, mais en bon chevalier, elle attendit l'ordre qui ne tarda pas à venir. Sans pour autant l'étonner, ce ne fut pas vraiment un ordre donné mais plus une invitation à quitter les lieux. Après tout, Jon Snow n'était qu'un jeune commandant.

« You can leave us now. »

Ils avaient besoin de s'entretenir tous les trois, seul à seul, alors la jeune femme les laissa là. Elle retrouverait Sansa Stark le lendemain matin, avant de partir pour le champ de bataille en armure et l'épée à la main. Pour le moment, elle était libre de disposer et de prendre un peu de repos. La nuit était déjà tombée sur le campement, et ils devraient se lever à l'aube pour être certains de ne pas être surpris par leurs ennemis en attendant de trop que le soleil éclaire la route.

En sortant, elle put apprécier une légère brise nocturne, mais l'odeur de l'alcool et de la sueur se mêla bien vite à l'air. L'ambiance du campement était étrange. Certains festoyaient comme s'il s'agissait là de leur dernière nuit sur Terre, d'autres s'entrainaient encore, pratiquant l'épée à un contre un. Une poignée encore, discutait du bienfondé de cette guerre, de ce qu'elle apporterait avec elle, de ce qu'ils pourraient y gagner ou bien de tout ce qu'ils pourraient y perdre, de tout ce qu'elle leur prendrait. Seuls quelques-uns étaient capables de trouver le sommeil aussi tôt dans toute cette agitation et dans le trouble d'une veille de bataille.

Brienne, quant à elle, n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les endormis avaient réussi à trouver un peu de paix dans leur lit et leur esprit. Elle rejoignit cependant sa tente discrètement, marchant hors de la route principale pour éviter de tomber sur des hommes ivres ou des individus qu'elle ne tenait pas à croiser. Sansa l'avait faite installer sa tente juste à côté de la sienne, et étant une des rares femmes présentes, elle avait droit à sa propre tente. C'était un luxe qu'elle n'avait pas su refuser quand on savait qu'elle aurait pu écoper d'une place dans une tente partagée, obligée à se trouver une place entre plusieurs hommes non recommandables. Et ce soir-là, elle avait besoin d'être seule plus que toute autre chose au lieu de risquer la provocation et les critiques qu'elle recevait habituellement quand elle se frottait aux hommes et à leur fierté.

Elle prit la torche accrochée à l'entrée de la tente et pénétra à l'intérieur le temps d'allumer une vasque disposée là pour l'éclairage de l'endroit, avant de la remettre à sa place avec précaution. Le feu la réchaufferait un peu, même si c'était là une piètre consolation pour une veille de bataille. Ici, l'atmosphère était plus calme. La toile n'empêchait pas les cris et le bruit des épées de lui parvenir, mais au moins, elle n'avait plus à se mêler aux gens pour le reste de la journée. Elle resta un instant debout au milieu de la tente, un peu perdue dans ses pensées, un peu trop vite coupée du reste du monde. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, mais elle avait également redouté ce moment où elle devrait se confronter à la réalité. Son regard s'arrêta sur son armure, soigneusement suspendue à un présentoir en bois, pièce après pièce. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, puis elle baissa les yeux, et ce fut encore pire que ce qu'elle pouvait déjà ressentir. L'épée dont le pommeau représentait la tête d'un lion d'or était accrochée à sa ceinture, comme un compagnon de toujours. Et pourtant, elle ne lui avait pas toujours appartenue. Loin de là. Cette lame n'avait pas été forgée pour elle, elle n'était pas censée être en sa possession, mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. Et cette lame qu'elle avait nommée Oathkeeper portait le poids de ses serments, le poids de ses souvenirs ainsi que le poids de l'affrontement à venir.

Jaime Lannister.

Voilà le nom du vrai possesseur d'Oathkeeper. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus croisé sa route. Des mois. Et le lendemain, sur le champ de bataille, ils se retrouveraient. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, son estomac se nouer et sa respiration s'alourdir comme si un poids invisible essayait de faire ployer ses épaules et son dos en plus de sa détermination et sa foi. L'idée du lendemain était insupportable. Se retrouver face à lui, en armure, l'épée à la main avec le devoir de le tuer lui donnait la nausée. Elle était capable de tuer chacun des hommes qui se mettraient sur son chemin, chacun d'entre eux, sans flancher un seul instant. Tous, sauf lui. Elle protégerait Sansa Stark coûte que coûte, mais elle savait qu'elle serait bien incapable de prendre la vie du régicide. Peu importait le regard des autres sur elle, peu importait ce qu'ils en penseraient, même si le mot « trahison » venait à effleurer leur conscience et s'y imprimer avec rage, elle n'avait pas la force de tuer un homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Elle n'avait pas la force de tuer un homme dont elle seule connaissait la véritable nature. Elle doutait également d'être capable de supporter d'entendre de la bouche d'un autre qu'il avait péri durant la bataille. Elle supporterait encore moins de voir son cadavre parmi les autres corps échoués, ennemis, alliés, un être inerte qui n'est plus. Elle sentit sa main trembler légèrement. Enfin, il lui sembla, mais elle n'en fut pas sûre. Son regard était rivé sur le pommeau de l'épée, fixé dessus sans vraiment le voir.

Brienne se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. L'échange n'avait duré que quelques minutes, pas plus. Elle était venue jusqu'à lui discuter la capitulation de Lord Blackfish. Ils se tenaient là, l'un face à l'autre, et elle pouvait encore ressentir la douleur qui l'avait traversé quand elle avait évoqué l'évidence à venir. Si elle échouait dans sa tentative de convaincre l'homme de se rendre, son honneur lui dicterait de se battre pour Sansa Stark et les siens. Il l'avait compris, il était un Lannister après tout. Il aurait défendu les siens également s'il s'était trouvé à sa place. Mais quand elle lui avait livré le fond de sa pensée en déclarant qu'ils devraient s'affronter, la lueur qui s'était éteinte dans le regard de Jaime lui avait brisé le cœur. « Let's hope it doesn't come to that. » Elle avait espéré qu'il dise vrai, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait su que cela viendrait tôt ou tard, quoi qu'il arrive, peu importait qu'ils tentent de le repousser ou de l'ignorer. Et ce jour était venu. Ce jour était venu terriblement vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et serra le poing aussi fort que possible pour ne pas laisser les émotions la ravager. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait, peu importait qu'il soit dans le camp adverse, peu importait qu'il appartienne à une autre femme, qu'il la soutenait même dans sa démence. Elle ne pouvait juger ses sentiments. On ne commande pas à un cœur d'aimer ou de se taire. Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent et elle en vint à se demander si elle serait alors capable de tuer Cersei Lannister. Mais elle se ravisa rapidement et éloigna la question. D'abord, ce n'était pas de son ressort, et ensuite, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à l'éventualité. Si elle n'était pas capable de tuer l'ennemi, elle n'était pas digne de se battre pour Sansa Stark après le serment qu'elle lui avait prêté. Elle préférait ignorer ce que son cœur était capable de ressentir à la pensée de l'usurpatrice, aussi violent que cela puisse être. C'était plus prudent.

Elle inspira profondément et ferma son cœur à toute pensée extérieure à celle de dormir pour être prête à lever son épée en l'honneur des Stark lors de la bataille. C'était la seule chose à faire.

Plusieurs longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle s'était allongée dans le lit de fortune pour tenter de trouver le sommeil mais rien n'y faisait. Au-dehors, les cris s'étaient tus avec le bruit des épées. Seuls quelques rires lointains subsistaient, les rires de ceux qui voulaient oublier que le jour se lèverait. Il faisait nuit noire et le feu dans la vasque ne se constituait plus que de quelques flammes affaiblies qui projetaient des ombres étranges incessamment en mouvement sur la toile de la tente. Elle les observait dans le quasi silence de son insomnie. Puis elle se tourna sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur un ciel qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Tenter de fermer son esprit était vain. Il avait suffi qu'elle ferme les yeux un instant pour que ses souvenirs se raccrochent à l'appréhension.

Elle prit une inspiration lente, puis expira, se risquant à fermer ses paupières un moment. Des morceaux de souvenirs passèrent dans son esprit comme une mélodie plus ou moins audible. Par moment, elle était capable de voir la scène entière se dérouler devant elle, d'autres, c'était un regard seulement, ou bien une phrase qui l'avait marquée. Elle se souvenait de sa silhouette sur les remparts et de sa main levée en signe d'adieu alors qu'elle avait pris place dans cette barque qui l'emmenait au loin. Elle se souvenait de son regard intense la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été poussée par les hommes de Bolton dans cette fosse avec l'ours comme d'un cauchemar, de son épée en bois qui s'était brisée, des griffes de la créature enfoncées dans son cou, puis de Jaime qui avait soudain surgi de nulle part pour se dresser entre eux. Elle se souvenait de ses mots arrachés à sa voix faible dans le bain, de son regard brisé, de la façon dont il lui avait confessé qu'il avait confiance en elle. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, prisonnier misérable de Catelyn Stark mais Lannister intraitable, osant encore se moquer et se vanter. Et elle se souvenait aussi de Cersei qui l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Do you love him? »

Elle s'était figée et avait gardé le silence pendant que tout semblait se briser en elle. Elle réalisait tout juste l'évidence qui était née en son cœur après tout ce temps passé aux côtés de l'homme. Elle rouvrit les yeux sous un frisson de panique. Les battements de son cœur étaient inhabituellement forts, comme si elle venait de sortir brusquement de l'état de somnolence. S'était-elle endormie ? Il y avait peu de chance. Elle respira profondément, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque, dérangée par ses propres réactions. C'est alors qu'elle décela quelque chose d'anormal dans le silence de la tente. Il lui sembla entendre des bruits de pas au-dehors. Mais ils étaient bien trop discrets pour qu'il s'agisse d'un ivrogne égaré ou d'un homme qui rejoignait tardivement sa tente. Elle était aux aguets. La flamme de la torche à l'extérieur vacilla. Ce n'était pas le vent, elle en était certaine. Si ça l'avait été, il aurait fait trembler la toile de la tente avec lui. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Si quelqu'un tentait d'entrer, elle serait prête à le recevoir. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle s'extirpa de son lit et s'empara de l'épée accrochée juste à côté d'elle, la tirant de son fourreau. Quand elle vit une ombre se glisser dans l'ouverture, ni une ni deux, elle brandit la lame d'un geste vif et menaçant. L'homme eut un mouvement de recul paniqué et se figea aussitôt, les mains en l'air. Son regard trouva celui de la femme.

« Jaime? »

L'homme repoussa immédiatement son épée et recouvrit sa bouche de sa main valide. Elle avait parlé bien trop fort et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Shh. I'm not supposed to be here. »

Il avait parlé dans un murmure presque affolé. Brienne s'était immobilisée sous la paume de sa main. Elle eut besoin d'un instant pour réaliser que c'était bien lui qui venait de pénétrer dans sa tente. Mais aucun doute n'était possible. Dans la pénombre, elle était encore capable de deviner la couleur de ses yeux et les traits de son visage. Cependant, elle était incapable de les lire au-delà de l'anxiété. Elle repoussa lentement son bras et baissa la voix, confuse et inquiète.

« What are you doing? You could have got yourself killed, walking by night in the Starks' camp.

\- I needed to see you. »

Son aveu la déstabilisa mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas lire ses mots au premier degré. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour qu'il ait risqué aussi gros.

« What are you thinking? Are you crazy? You should have stayed where you were supposed to.

\- I had to come to you. You're the only one I trust here.

\- That's insane.

\- No, the war is insane. You have to listen to me.

\- Why?

\- You're the only one I can talk to. I know you will hear me out.

\- Even if I do, I won't be able to change anything. I won't be able to stop the battle from beginning tomorrow, or whatever it is you want from me. »

Le régicide se tut. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux comme si la panique le rendait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Brienne eut l'impression qu'il voulait dire quelque chose sans savoir comment le formuler, ou alors sans savoir si c'était la bonne chose à dire, là, maintenant. Mais il arrêta d'hésiter et les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes, terrifiants.

« You're all going to die. »

Il avait le souffle court. Quant à elle, elle sentait la nervosité et l'appréhension la gagner. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Mais il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide.

« Maybe. It is war. People are dying.

\- No, Brienne, you don't understand. You are all going to die. »

Ce qu'il disait, ou plutôt ce qu'il tentait de lui dire la fit douter. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus horrifié qu'il n'aurait dû l'être dans cette situation. Et surtout, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de fuir son campement pour rejoindre le sien si ce n'était pas important.

« What do you mean?

\- You don't know what she is capable of. »

Elle sut immédiatement qu'il parlait de Cersei. Aucun doute possible.

« I may not know, yes, that's true. But what can I do?

\- It will be a massacre.

\- Why? What do you mean it will be a massacre?

\- She brought wildfire. She won't play fair. She will destroy you before you can even see it coming. She has no honor. She just wants to throne. She just wants to destroy her enemies.

\- What do you-

\- She won't wait before dawn. She has people hiding wildfire in your camp as I am talking. »

Brienne avait du mal à suivre et à tout enregistrer mais s'il disait vrai, il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne Jon Snow, ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui puisse empêcher cela. Même si elle n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait parce qu'elle ne pourrait entrainer Jaime Lannister avec elle. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Oui, il avait raison d'être venu jusqu'à elle. Elle était la seule qui croirait ses paroles. Mais, malgré cela, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Why are saying this? »

Il la regarda sans rien trouver à répondre. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant des intentions de sa sœur. Il avait appris son plan comme beaucoup d'autres au dernier moment. Les choses avaient changé et elle ne paraissait plus lui faire confiance comme avant. Elle agissait seule, selon son unique volonté. Elle n'écoutait ni les mises en garde ni les protestations du peuple. Mais cette fois, la proposition avait fait l'unanimité dans les rangs des soldats.

Tous deux avaient le souffle court. Le silence était devenu tendu.

« You have to warn the Starks.

\- Why would you have me doing this? You're on her side. You're fighting for her.

\- I may be fighting for her, it doesn't mean I want to see more people dying. »

Elle était incapable de se détourner de lui et de son regard intense et paniqué. C'était un geste noble qu'il faisait, mais il prenait beaucoup trop de risques à être là et tourner le dos à Cersei. Brienne en avait bien conscience.

Soudain, un rire se fit entendre non loin d'eux. Ils se figèrent, les sens en alerte. Deux hommes passèrent juste à côté de la tente. Ils gardèrent le silence, suivant les mouvements à l'extérieur. Hors de question qu'ils se fassent remarquer, sinon le régicide serait en grand danger. Quand ils se furent éloignés, Jaime reprit la parole d'une voix encore plus basse.

« I have to go back before she can figure out I'm missing. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Dans la pénombre, il sembla lutter contre des émotions paradoxales. Il resta un instant sans bouger, puis lui fit un léger signe de tête résigné, et il se tourna vers l'ouverture de la tente. Brienne l'observa un instant, la panique la paralysant soudainement.

« Jaime, wait. »

Pris au dépourvu, il s'arrêta alors qu'il était sur le point de s'en aller et tourna la tête vers elle. Brienne ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle avait envie de tout lui dire. Elle avait envie de le retenir là, de tout lui avouer. Elle avait envie de l'emmener loin d'ici, de l'arracher à cette guerre insensée. Mais c'était inévitable. Elle devait honorer son serment et elle ne pouvait l'obliger à trahir son cœur si celui-ci était fidèle à Cersei Lannister. Il resta là, à l'interroger d'un regard triste sans parvenir à cacher que voir la femme une ultime fois avant le combat ne le laissait pas insensible. Quant à elle, elle trouva assez de force pour parler bien que sa voix était incertaine.

« Give me your words. Give me your words that you won't die tomorrow. »

L'homme resta un instant interdit. Comment pouvait-il tenir une telle promesse ? Brienne elle-même le savait, c'était stupide et insensé. C'était absurde. Il lutta contre les émotions paradoxales qui le traversèrent encore une fois. Sa voix non plus n'était pas très assurée.

« You know I can't. »

Ils se dévisagèrent dans la pénombre, et même si Jaime savait qu'il devait partir aussi vite que possible, il était incapable de l'abandonner sur ces mots. Il allait de soi qu'aucun d'entre eux ne supportait cette ultime entrevue. Tous deux avaient l'impression qu'il s'agissait là d'adieux déchirants, mais pourtant, aucun n'avait la force de le prononcer à voix haute. Ils ne voulaient pas le rendre plus réel qu'une pensée remise au lendemain. Ils ne voulaient pas se rendre incapable de tenir leur épée quand la guerre battrait son plein. Le régicide força le diable en lui à esquisser un sourire.

« Don't worry, you know I'm pretty hard to kill. »

Et il disparut derrière le voile. Un frisson de panique lui fit faire un pas en avant mais elle ne s'autorisa pas à aller plus loin. Elle ne pouvait pas le suivre, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, ce n'était pas son devoir. Elle devait alerter les Stark au plus vite. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser ronger par l'inquiétude à l'idée que l'homme puisse se faire prendre, encore plus à l'idée que ses mots ne soient qu'une parole en l'air. Car elle le savait, il n'avait plus la même habilité au combat à l'épée depuis qu'il avait perdu sa main droite. Elle avait peur, et cette peur, elle était bien incapable de s'en défaire quand il s'agissait de lui.

Elle inspira profondément et obligea son esprit à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui avait confié. Des envoyés de Cersei se trouvaient actuellement sur le campement pour dissimuler du feu grégeois. Elle devait avant tout en déceler un pour prouver ses dires aux Stark. Ensuite… Et bien ensuite elle laisserait Jon et les autres prendre en main la situation et décider de comment agir. Elle attendit encore un instant dans l'ombre, que Jaime ait le temps de s'éloigner assez pour être hors de danger. Puis elle s'élança hors de la tente à son tour, déterminée à mettre la main sur un soldat ou sur un feu grégeois.

Le fond de l'air était frais. Les nuages gris clair empêchaient le soleil de se lever sur les terres pour succéder à la nuit, sa lune et ses étoiles. La brume était dense et la pluie menaçait de s'abattre mais semblait se retenir devant le spectacle macabre qui se jouait. Un cri déchirant s'éleva de la débâcle humaine. Une giclée de sang marqua la terre sombre d'un rouge pourpre. Bientôt, on ne la vit plus, piétinée par le passage d'un mercenaire qui se frayait un passage dans la mêlée, emportée comme un mirage. Il y eut un cri de rage, le bruit sec d'une hache qui rate sa cible et percute la pierre. Il y eut un gémissement, le sifflement d'une flèche qui fend l'air. Puis il y eut un cri de ralliement et le vacarme des armures qui se mouvaient comme un seul homme. Une explosion retentie dans le lointain. On entendit vaguement le feu prendre et des cris de douleur s'échapper de la brume. Plus près, un os se brisa sous un coup d'épée bien placé. Plus près encore, une tête séparée de son corps d'un coup sec roula sur le sol, figée dans son expression de terreur. Le chaos régnait.

Lorsqu'elle avait prévenu les Stark du complot, Brienne n'avait pas imaginé les conséquences de son acte. La panique avait saisi le campement et l'ordre avait été rapidement donné de dénicher les feux avant qu'ils n'explosent et n'emportent les tentes dans les flammes dévastatrices. En moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour le dire, tout le monde avait l'arme à la main et était prêt à se battre. La bataille avait commencé bien avant l'aube et elle était encore loin d'être terminée. Les Lannister étaient préparés à l'offensive, à peine surpris de voir leurs ennemis debout face à eux. Cersei était parée à toute éventualité, à tout retournement de situation. Elle ne laisserait pas son adversaire avoir l'avantage, elle ne les laisserait pas reprendre ce qu'elle avait conquis à force de larmes et de sang.

Les flèches volaient dans tous les sens, les alliés se perdaient dans les rangs désorganisés, les ennemis se glissaient toujours plus près d'eux, passant outre leurs défenses. Dans la brume épaisse, tout était plus compliqué mais personne n'abandonnait. Brienne se battait de toutes ses forces malgré l'épuisement de sa courte nuit. Elle avait été blessée à l'épaule mais rien ne l'empêchait de tenir son épée aussi fermement que possible pour arracher la victoire. Elle n'avait plus à s'occuper de sa mission. Petyr Baelish avait emmené Sansa Stark en lieu sûr dès qu'on avait appris que la bataille ne se passerait pas comme prévue. Alors elle était là, à se battre encore et encore, et prendre des vies à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, à des visages inconnus. C'était cela, la guerre, et elle ne se laissait pas distraire par ses émotions. Si elle était un chevalier, un mercenaire, c'était qu'elle était capable de prendre suffisamment sur elle pour tuer, peu importait le prix. Cependant, elle n'était pas aveuglée par la rage comme certains. Elle gardait la tête froide, et cela lui permettait de survivre. Elle voyait certains coups venir, elle était capable d'anticiper, de prendre de vitesse, de riposter. Et cela lui sauva la vie à bien des reprises. Mais dans sa survie, elle pensait à Jaime. Il devait être là, quelque part, certainement à proximité de sa sœur qui restait à distance pour se protéger et orchestrer la danse. Ou alors il était plus loin, seul, à faire de son épée l'unique garantie de sa survie. Enfin, elle l'espérait, car elle ne voulait pas envisager d'autres éventualités.

Elle parvint à se débarrasser d'un tueur sans merci et c'est alors qu'elle le vit à travers le brouillard. Dans son armure rouge et dorée, Bron surveillant ses arrières mais tenu à distance par un sauvageon, il brandissait son épée à la gorge de ses ennemis et ne laissait personne prouver qu'il était moins habile depuis qu'il avait perdu sa main droite. Il avait cependant une sale entaille sur la joue. A sa vue, Brienne se sentit un regain de force et d'espoir. Elle planta sa lame dans le cœur d'un forcené qui venait de se jeter sur elle avec sa hache et envoya le corps inerte contre un soldat qui s'effondra au sol sous la charge. Elle allait se retourner en direction de celui qui aurait dû être son ennemi, mais elle se trouva surplombée par un colosse. La Montagne, Gregor Clegane. Elle en avait entendu plus d'une fois, mais elle fut incapable de réagir à sa vue. Derrière son casque, sa peau était pâle, presque cadavérique. Ses yeux semblaient aveugles, blancs et injectés de sang. Son armure était enfoncées à plusieurs endroits mais il tenait debout comme si rien ne pouvait le faire vaciller. Il leva son arme. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Brienne leva la sienne pour riposter. Le coup fut d'une violence que ses bras en tremblèrent et qu'elle manqua de tomber. Quel était donc ce monstre ? Ce n'était à coup sûr plus un homme. Derrière lui, Brienne distingua Cersei Lannister. Elle était à cheval, protégée par des hommes qui formaient une garde rapprochée, et elle l'observait. Elle l'observait d'un regard insistant, perçant. Le mercenaire n'eut plus aucun doute sur la situation. Ce n'était pas un hasard si son pantin se trouvait là. C'était une attaque directe de sa part. Elle cherchait à s'en prendre à elle, à se débarrasser d'elle.

Brienne of Tarth reprit fermement son épée en mains et engagea un duel acharné. Il était lent à se mouvoir mais chacun de ses coups ébranlait le chevalier aguerri. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire face à tel adversaire. A côté de lui, le chevalier aux fleurs, Loras Tyrrell, faisait pâle figure. Et pourtant, il avait été pour elle un duelliste redoutable. Misant sur la vitesse, elle parvint à atteindre la Montagne au bras. L'entaille fut profonde et nette, sectionnant les ligaments de son coude. Son bras gauche étant désormais hors d'usage, elle crut reprendre le dessus. Mais elle eut tort. L'homme brandit sa lame. Le plat de l'épée la frappa à la tête, envoyant valser son casque plus loin. En moins d'un instant, il abandonna son arme et elle se retrouva projetée au sol par la seule force de son poing contre son plastron. Elle en eut la respiration coupée.

Elle crut entendre son nom prononcé au loin, quelque part dans le brouillard, mais elle n'en fut pas sûre. Sa tête tournait dangereusement et elle bataillait pour se mouvoir alors que son corps refusait de répondre. Elle tenta d'inspirer mais rien n'y fit. En face d'elle, une masse sombre et informe s'approchait lentement. L'air s'infiltra à nouveau dans ses poumons, si soudainement qu'elle suffoqua pendant quelques longues et interminables secondes. Elle fixa son regard sur l'homme. Celui-ci leva son poing, prêt à l'abattre sur sa cage thoracique de toutes ses forces sans une once d'hésitation. Elle s'empêcha de fermer les yeux malgré la panique. Elle leva un bras dans un geste désespéré et attendit que la sentence tombe, la respiration difficile. Dans la brume, un cri de rage résonna plus près. Gregor Clegane s'immobilisa. Elle le vit frissonner, comme percuté par quelque chose. Un instant après, une lance transperça son cou dans une giclée de sang impressionnante. Son corps sortant de la paralysie, Brienne recula le plus vite possible pour éviter de retrouver ses os broyés quand le corps du monstre s'effondra à terre, inerte. La lance était plantée dans sa nuque, enfoncée juste sous le casque. Elle leva les yeux, et derrière le cadavre du soldat se tenait Jaime Lannister, le souffle court, désarmé.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie, encore une fois. Mais ils n'étaient pas sauvés d'affaire. Brienne vit un homme de son camp approcher dangereusement du dos du Lannister.

« Jaime ! »

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une solution. Elle s'empara de l'épée en acier valyrien qui gisait à ses côtés et la jeta à l'ennemi. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol et débarrassa sans plus attendre les épaules de l'homme de sa tête, ne songeant qu'à sauver sa peau et ne cherchant pas à réfléchir. Puis il s'approcha d'elle aussitôt, ramassant au passage l'épée du mort.

« Brienne, get up. »

Il lui tendit la main. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Chacun d'eux le savait mais aucun n'avait le courage de s'abandonner. Ils se devaient de survivre. Ils s'occuperaient des conséquences plus tard. Elle n'osa pas risquer un coup d'œil sur Cersei et croisa le regard de Jaime. Alors elle prit sa main et il l'aida à se relever. Dès qu'elle fut d'aplomb, il força Oathkeeper contre son plastron, appuyé contre son cœur. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Fight. And don't dare to let yourself get killed. »

Elle referma ses doigts sur la poignée et passa derrière Jaime sans attendre. D'un coup d'épée bien placé, elle bloqua l'attaqua d'un homme. Peu importait son camp. Elle se retrouva dos à dos avec le Lannister, ses épaules contre les siennes, luttant.

« You should listen to your own advice before telling me what to do. »

Elle put deviner qu'il avait esquissé un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Elle inspira profondément, puis elle reprit le combat. Elle ne laisserait personne passer. Maintenant qu'elle avait quelque chose à protéger plus que sa propre vie, elle allait le faire, et elle allait tout donner pour ça. Ignorant son épuisement, elle se battit sans relâche. Elle ne distinguait plus les visages. Mais la vérité était la suivante : Cersei Lannister était en position de faiblesse. A la vue des sauvageons, certains de ses soldats s'étaient retournés contre elle. Ils étaient en train d'utiliser le feu grégeois contre ceux qui se battaient encore de son côté et protégeaient injustement un trône qu'elle avait usurpé. La guerre n'était pas terminée, mais les Stark prenaient du terrain.

Perdue dans la brume, foulant malencontreusement les corps de ceux qui avaient péri au combat, Brienne transperça le buste d'un énième mercenaire. Dans son dos, un cri retentit et lui déchira le cœur. Elle fit volte-face, mais il était déjà trop tard. Jaime Lannister était juste là, à quelques mètres seulement d'elle. Il était là, les yeux baissés sur la pointe d'une épée qui ressortait sous son plastron, du sang coulant sur les plates rouges et or. Puis il releva lentement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« No! »

Brienne se rua en avant. L'homme qui l'avait frappé retira son épée ensanglantée d'un coup sec et lui fit face. Mais elle alla tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de stopper l'arme avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa tête. Quand le corps bascula en arrière, Oathkeeper lui échappa des mains, la laissant désarmée. Puis elle se tourna vers Jaime et tenta de le rattraper avant qu'il ne perdre l'équilibre mais elle ne put que l'accompagner jusqu'au sol, incapable de supporter sa chute et de le maintenir debout.

« Jaime no. »

Il eut un spasme. Elle se laissa submergée par la panique en voyant le sang couler toujours plus abondamment sur son armure abimée. Dans un geste désespéré, elle tenta d'appuyer sur la plaie en espérant que le sang cesse de fuir son corps. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était peine perdue.

« No, no, no…

\- Brienne…»

La voix de l'homme était faible, ce n'était plus qu'un souffle presque inaudible au milieu du chaos. Elle avait tellement de mal à respirer qu'elle ne parvint pas à lui répondre. Sa main tremblait au-dessus du trou béant dans sa peau. Elle osa tout juste croiser son regard. En posant les yeux sur son visage intacte, elle se rendit seulement compte que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et troublaient sa vue. Elle fut cependant incapable de les effacer, incapable de les stopper. Témoin de sa panique, il referma doucement sa main sur son poignet et elle frémit. Il la tira un peu à lui pour garder son attention. Terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse la quitter, là, elle referma sa main sur son épaule fermement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Don't you dare to die. Don't you… »

Elle luttait contre sa voix tremblante et l'évidence qui se faisait dans son esprit.

« Please don't…

\- Brienne… »

Elle tenta de se détourner mais il la rattrapa.

« Look at me. »

Son souffle était court. Ses doigts sur son poignet lui indiquèrent que les battements de son cœur étaient irréguliers et commençaient à ralentir. Elle se força à croiser son regard intensément bleu et à ne plus le lâcher quoi qu'il arrive.

« Promise me you will survive.

\- No, you, promise me.

\- Brienne…»

Il ferma les yeux sous un accès de douleur. Il pouvait bien l'ignorer autant qu'il voulait, elle revenait et le paralysait, prête à l'emporter dans un cri à chaque instant. Il prit une lente inspiration et insista.

« Promise me you will survive, whatever happens.

\- I… I can't…

\- Please. Do that. For me.

\- I… »

Elle frissonna. Elle était incapable de lui dire de se taire, incapable de protester.

« You have my words… Jaime please, don't…

\- Good. »

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, presque serein. C'était horrifiant. Brienne était incapable de garder son calme. Elle était pétrifiée, immobile dans un silence mortifiant, comme imperméable au monde autour d'eux et à son vacarme incessant, imperméable aux menaces qui passaient au-dessus de leur tête. Elle était terrifiée de ne plus voir ses yeux, terrifiée de le voir ainsi se vider de son sang, terrifiée que ce puisse être la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Alors les mots passèrent ses lèvres comme un aveu désespéré, comme si ces mots pouvaient le maintenir en vie.

« I love you Jaime… I love you so much, please don't die…»

Le rythme cardiaque du Lannister s'accentua de manière quasiment infime. Sur le visage pâle de l'homme qu'elle aimait, un sourire s'esquissa, un sourire doux et un peu fier.

« I know… »

Elle sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ce qu'ils avaient encore à vivre, pas après s'être battu avec autant de force... Brienne avait l'impression que tout lui échappait, et elle ne pouvait que se raccrocher à son sourire et son cœur à peine battant. Jaime prononça quelques mots difficilement.

« You would probably have punched me in the face for that… But I should have kissed you when I wanted to… That's something I'll regret… Not having kissed you…

\- Don't say that…»

Il devait être en train de délirer. Elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il en soit autrement mais elle s'accrocha à cette phrase plus que toute autre chose. Elle s'y accrocha comme son seul espoir. Jaime n'ouvrait plus les yeux et sa peau perdait sa chaleur.

« I should have… »

Accablée, désespérée, elle s'avança vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, espérant que cela suffirait même si elle savait pertinemment que c'était loin d'être ce qui le sauverait. Ses lèvres étaient froides, sa peau était froide, son cœur à elle se prit dans la glace malgré le sursaut qui venait de la faire frissonner. Elle le sentit vaguement essayer de répondre. Elle sentit son souffle une dernière fois en relâchant ses lèvres, puis plus rien. Tout espoir se brisa, son cœur se brisa, Brienne se brisa. Les larmes la ravagèrent de plus belle. Jaime Lannister s'était éteint.

Un cri de rage et de souffrance déforma les traits de son visage, puis elle empoigna Oathkeeper avec une force incroyable, son esprit se plongeant dans le noir le plus intense. Le néant se fit.

« Brienne of Tarth. Nothing would have happened without you. You're a great warrior. You're an example for us all. Last but not least, your honor and your loyalty are admirable. As king of Westeros, I shall be able to recognize and reward those qualities in a man or a woman. This is why, following my sister's advice, I shall ask you if you'd like to be made knight of the king's guard, declared Jon Snow.

\- I'm afraid I shall refuse, your Majesty. This is no place to be for a woman like me. I am grateful for you to speak of me so highly but I find it rather unjustified. I'm not saying your judgement is wrong, I would not dare. But I find myself unworthy of such a highly position.

\- I hear you, Lady Brienne, you're more than allowed to decline and chose your own path. But you should know that your humility will take away from us an exceptional knight. »

Brienne resta silencieuse devant les éloges qu'on lui faisait. Puis Jon Snow lui fit signe de reculer et s'adressa ensuite à un autre homme qu'il souhaitait faire chevalier après ses exploits durant la bataille. Elle s'inclina respectueusement comme c'était la coutume devant un roi, et elle quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester parmi la foule plus longtemps, elle ne le supportait pas. Il fallait qu'elle s'isole. Elle marcha d'un pas relativement rapide, traversant le campement. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, le paysage s'assombrissait. L'herbe sous ses pieds était mouillée, ainsi que la terre. La pluie était tombée à verse durant l'après-midi, battant son plein alors que les Stark triomphaient sur Cersei Lannister et ses supporters. Puis elle s'en était allée, laissant le ciel vide et calme, le beau temps après la tempête. C'était intenable à ses yeux.

Brienne n'entendait pas les hommes qui faisaient la fête un peu plus loin, riant et levant leur chope à l'unisson, ni l'ivrogne qui lui fit des avances peu recommandables à son passage, ni même la jeune femme qui la complimenta en la prenant pour un homme sans voir son visage. Elle portait toujours son armure, Oathkeeper glissé dans son fourreau à sa ceinture. Son plastron portait la marque du poing de la Montagne, et elle avait toujours des traces de sang sur les mains en dépit de la pluie. Malgré l'atmosphère joyeuse et les festivités à venir, elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Son esprit était un néant terrifiant, une cage suspendue au-dessus d'un gouffre sans fond.

Elle seule savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé sur le champ de bataille. Ou plutôt, elle seule ne le savait pas. Et c'était pour cela que les éloges faites à son égard étaient injustifiées. Elle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien. Après qu'elle eut empoigné son épée, c'était comme si tout était devenu entièrement noir. Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, elle avait le bras tendu et la lame de son épée était enfoncée dans le cœur de l'usurpatrice. Elle avait regardé un instant Cersei Lannister droit dans les yeux, puis elle avait lâché son arme, horrifiée. Et c'était là tout ce qu'il restait de ses souvenirs. Une part entière du combat manquait à sa mémoire, comme si la douleur l'avait rendue insensible et qu'une force supérieure s'était emparé de son corps pour en faire une véritable machine de guerre. Et elle détestait plus que tout au monde l'idée de ne pas avoir eu conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle devait avoir emporté dans sa rage tellement d'âmes innocentes…

Elle s'engouffra dans sa tente. Rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté précipitamment la veille. Bien qu'elle tenait son cœur refermé sur lui-même, le souvenir de la nuit lui serrait la gorge au point de lui donner l'impression d'être incapable de continuer à respirer. La souffrance était bien trop récente et bien trop vive. Il fallait qu'elle se maintienne en mouvement. Elle attrapa le sac en toile sous son lit de fortune et s'affaira à le remplir à la va-vite des maigres affaires qu'elle possédait. De toute manière, de quoi avait-elle vraiment besoin, si ce n'était de fuir loin d'ici ? Rien. Seulement la possibilité d'échapper à ses propres pensées tourmentées.

« I thought you would accept the bastard's proposition. »

La voix la prit au dépourvu. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme se faufiler dans la tente, et elle s'était encore moins doutée de sa présence quand elle avait traversé le camp. Oui, il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici et n'avait même pas demandé la permission avant d'entrer. Elle se redressa et le dévisagea.

« What are you doing here? »

L'homme avait les bras croisés, adossé à un des poteaux en bois qui maintenaient la toile de la tente en place. Il semblait détendu et avait un air plutôt détaché. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver hautain. En tout cas, il était sans gêne d'oser venir quand elle avait besoin d'être seule. Il haussa les épaules.

« I just followed you.

\- Well, you should not. You'd better leave right now for your own safety. »

Elle se repencha sur ses affaires et continua son rangement sans se préoccuper de lui davantage. De toute manière, elle serait bientôt partie.

« I am not really in the mood.

\- Because of that golden lion of yours? »

Elle s'immobilisa. Un éclair de douleur avait traversé son cœur à l'évocation et elle dut rassembler ses forces pour être capable de l'ignorer et reprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Il resta un instant silencieux, la scrutant sans se soucier d'être un élément indésirable dans la tente. Il était venu parce qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène sur le champ de bataille, depuis que le regard de la femme avait croisé celui du Lannister, jusqu'au moment où elle avait tué Cersei. Lui seul avait assisté à tout cela, et lui seul savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre les deux. Il était le seul gardien du secret, celui de sa mémoire abimée, et celui de sa confession prononcée dans les larmes.

« Hell of a beast you've become, killing every single man getting close to you. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, là, tout de suite. Elle se redressa et s'adressa à lui sur un ton menaçant.

« I know who you are, Bronn. I know you were on the Lannisters' side so you'd better leave.

\- Well, a bunch of us were. But we turned our backs. You see, none of us really fancied Cersei. Personally, I was just there because of the money. And she's hot, I have to admit.

\- I don't care. I just can't stand untrustworthy people, so now, please, go. »

Il se tut et ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot. L'homme ne l'écouta pas pour autant, restant là, adossé au poteau. Très bien, de toute manière, c'est elle qui allait partit. Elle referma le sac en toile d'un coup sec.

« You know, he was my best friend.

\- Oh, really, and you think I care? »

Elle s'était à nouveau redressée, presque offensée qu'il ose lui parler de lui alors que son cœur était à vif et que son esprit était une tempête dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser.

« No, you don't, sure. But… Well. I know what you feel.

\- You don't fucking know. Don't pretend you know me.

\- I don't pretend. I just saw how you looked at him.

\- Fuck you. Just shut the hell up and fuck you. »

Elle avait juste envie qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il la laisse seule. Elle se sentait l'envie subite de détruire absolument tout autour d'elle. Tout lui échappait, et le contrôle de ses émotions compris.

« I didn't know him as well as you did. Anyway. What I wanted to say is... You truly mattered to him. I can tell from the way he changed once he came back to King's Landing with you. He wanted me to teach him how to fight, how to use the sword with his left hand. He needed someone to practice and I was there. Well, mostly because of the money again. But the point is that I got to learn a bit about him, and be sure of that, there is no one he was talking about as highly as you. »

Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Brienne avait du mal à l'écouter. Elle en avait suffisamment entendu, mais en même temps, elle était incapable de bouger. Elle avait besoin d'entendre parler de lui, peu importait le mal que cela pouvait lui faire après coup. Bron laissa échapper un soupir et releva son regard vers celui de la femme dans l'espoir qu'elle entende ce pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de la suivre malgré ses réticences habituelles.

« He loved you. I don't doubt it a bit. It might seem crazy but he fell in love with you.

\- I don't believe you one second.

\- Well you should. Because now he's dead. »

Son cœur était-il encore capable de se briser ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la douleur était fulgurante.

« And I think the only thing you need to hear right now is that.

\- I don't need anything from you. »

Elle s'arracha à son immobilité et lui passa devant avec la ferme intention de s'en aller sans qu'il ne puisse le suivre. Elle quitta alors la tente. L'épée à sa ceinture, son sac sur l'épaule, elle traversa le campement d'un pas décidé. Elle avait pris sa décision. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir. Echapper à son passé, à son présent, voilà le seul souhait qui demeurait en elle. Elle marcha un certain temps. La nuit se faisait autour d'elle, des étoiles commençaient à briller dans le ciel et la lune montra sa lueur, apparaissant derrière un nuage, timide. Elle marcha, ignorant son épuisement, ignorant sa respiration difficile et toute pensée qui aurait pu l'empêcher de continuer. Puis elle arriva lentement sur la zone désertée du champ de bataille. L'endroit était si calme…

Elle ralentit lentement, progressivement, jusque ses pas cessent de la faire avancer et qu'elle se retrouve incapable faire un pas supplémentaire. Son corps devait être quelque part non loin. Tellement de cadavre gisaient au sol, démembrés, défigurés, souillés. Elle ne chercha pas son visage parmi les leurs. Elle n'était pas venue pour ça. Elle inspira profondément et laissa son cœur s'ouvrir une ultime fois.

Elle avait aimé Jaime Lannister. Elle l'avait aimé de toute la force de son cœur. Et voilà qu'il n'était plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle perdait l'homme qu'elle aimait, non. C'était la deuxième fois, mais comparé à la perte de Renly Baratheon, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir. Jaime l'avait regardé, il l'avait vraiment regardé, droit dans les yeux. Il s'était moqué d'elle, il l'avait taquiné, puis il l'avait complimenté. Il s'était livré à elle, s'était mis à nu, physiquement, émotionnellement. Il lui avait offert une épée d'une valeur inestimable, il lui avait fait des promesses qu'il avait tenues et il lui avait sauvé la vie, bien plus d'une fois. Elle lui était reconnaissante de tout cela. Elle ne regrettait rien de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle aurait seulement voulu être capable de le protéger.

Brienne se sentit ployer. Peut-être qu'après tout, elle serait incapable de survivre à la douleur ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas trahir la dernière promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Alors elle avait survivre, à tout prix. C'était une promesse qu'elle ne voulait pas briser. Même si elle s'en voulait de lui survivre, elle honorerait sa parole. Elle était une femme d'honneur, et Jaime avait reconnu cela en elle.

Elle avait aimé Jaime Lannister. Et maintenant, il était temps de lui rendre son souvenir. Ignorant les larmes sur ses joues et ses mains qui tremblaient, elle referma ses doigts sur la poignée de l'épée et la tira lentement de son fourreau. La lame brillait d'une lueur étrange sous les rayons lunaire. C'était vraiment là un métal étrange que l'acier valyrien. Elle la retourna entre ses doigts, puis elle se résolu à faire ce qu'elle savait bon de faire. Oathkeeper était la preuve de leurs promesses. Ce soir, l'épée serait le témoin de son serment et le souvenir de son amour. Après cela, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus capable de donner son cœur à nouveau. Alors elle enfonça la lame dans le sol, rendant au champ de bataille ses émotions meurtries. Elle se redressa lentement et leva les yeux vers le ciel dans le silence des lieux. Elle croisa les lumières de la lune puis des étoiles, puis elle promit à cet esprit dans le ciel. Elle survivrait.


End file.
